pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ernest Howard Crosby
Ernest Howard Crosby (November 4, 1856 - January 3, 1907) was an American poet, prose author, and reformer.Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907), Geni.com. Web, Apr. 19, 2018. Life Crosby was born in New York City, the son of Margaret Evertson and Rev. Dr. Howard Crosby, and a relative of prolific hymnwriter and mission worker Fanny Crosby. He was educated at New York University and the Columbia Law School. While a member of the State Assembly (1887–1889), he introduced 3 high-license bills, all vetoed by the Governor. From 1889 to 1894 he was judge of the Court of the First Instance at Alexandria, Egypt. He became an exponent of the theories of Count Tolstoy, whom he visited before his return to America; his relations with the great Russian later ripened into intimate friendship, and he devoted himself in America largely to promulgating Tolstoy's ideas of universal peace. His book, Plain Talk in Psalm and Parable (1899), was widely commended by such writers as Björnson, Kropotkin, and Zangwill. He was a vegetarian.Iacobbo & Iacobbo, Vegetarian America: A History, (Praeger, 2004), pp. 143–147. He married Frances (Kendall). The couple had a daughter, Margaret Eleanor Vanneck, and a son, Maunsell Schieffelin Crosby. Publications Poetry * War Echoes. Philadelphia: Innes & Sons, 1898."Notes on Life and Works," Selected Poetry of Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Nov. 19, 2011. * Swords and Plowshares. New York: Funk & Wagnalls, 1902. London: Grant Richards, 1903. * Broad-Cast New York: Funk & Wagnalls, 1905. *''The Soul of the World, and other verses'' (edited by F.C.). privately published, 1908. Novel * Captain Jinks, Hero (illustrated by Daniel Carter Beard). 1902. Non-fiction *''The Rutgers Family of New York.'' New York: Trow's, 1896. *''The Legal Profession and American Progress: Address delivered by Ernest H. Crosby ... to the graduating class of the Law Department, University of the City of New York, at the commencement exercises ..., June 7, 1888''. New York: Gilliss Bros. & Turnure, 1888. * Plain Talk in Psalm and Parable. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1899. London: F.R. Henderson, 1901. *''The Crosby Family of New York''. New York: 1899. *''War from the Christian Point of View''. Boston: 1900. *''The Absurdities of Militarism : Address given at Tremont Temple, Boston, January 16, 1901''. Boston: American Peace Association, 1901. * Tolstoy and his Message. New York: Funk & Wagnalls, 1903. * Tolstoy as a Schoolmaster. Chicago, Hammersmark, 1904? * How the United States Curtails Freedom of Thought. New York: North American Review, 1904. * Edward Carpenter: Poet and prophet. London: A.C. Fifield, 1905. * Garrison, the Non-Resistant. Chicago: Public Publishing, 1905. * The Meat Fetish: Two essays on vegetarianism, (by Ernest Howard Crosby and Elisée Reclus). London: A.C. Fifield, 1905. *''Golden Rule Jones, mayor of Toledo. Chicago: Public Publishing, 1906. *''A Precedent for Disarmament. New York: North American Review, 1906. * Labor and Neighbor: An appeal to first principles. Chicago: L.F. Post, 1908. Books on Shakespeare *''Shakespeare's Attitude Toward the Working Classes. Syracuse, NY: Mason Press, 1902? **also published in Leo Tolstoy, ''A Critical Essay on Shakespeare. New York & London: Funk & Wagnalls, 1906. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ernest Howard Crosby, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 28, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"How He Died" *Ernest Crosby in An American Anthology 1787-1900: "Choir Practice," "The Search," "The Soul of the World" *"The Real White Man's Burden" * Selected Poetry of Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907) (1 poem) at Representative Poetry Online. * Ernest Howard Crosby at PoemHunter (4 poems). ;Books * *Works by Ernest Howard Crosby at Internet Archive *Ernest Howard Crosby at Amazon.com ;About *Ernest Howard Crosby: A Biographic Sketch at Libertarian Labyrinth *Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907) at Strangers to Us All: Lawyers & Poetry. Category:New York University alumni Category:Writers from New York Category:People from New York City Category:American political writers Category:American essayists Category:American vegetarians Category:1856 births Category:1907 deaths Category:Members of the New York State Assembly Category:Tolstoyans Category:19th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Anarchist poets